Ready Now
by worldwideheroine1
Summary: They left her behind a while ago, and now she's finally stepping up.


It'd been too long since she'd held a mike. Ever since Red Rocket became a spinning mobile again, people told her to shut up. At first, her three best friends in the universe had been more benevolent than the others; in the safety of their backyards she could sing her heart out, and they'd still smile and say she sounded great. 'Great' became 'okay' as the years went on. When Leo and June were in fifth grade, they'd only smile, and Quincy followed their example because they were older. Then when she was in fourth grade and the oldest two were in sixth grade and Quincy was a fifth grader, all she got were looks of indifference. She was lucky to get a look up after that, and all the way through her middle school years and ninth and most of tenth grade, she was quiet. She didn't sign up for choir, or open her mouth in church worship, or even sing the shower.

Then in tenth grade a Christmas talent show was announced. Anyone could perform anything, and there'd be prizes at the end. Quincy was a judge since he was a music prodigy-no one ever told him to shut up-and Leo and June were the hosts, because they were the school power couple, and everyone loved them. They hadn't thought twice about seeing her name on the signup list, probably another Annie, they reasoned. So here she was backstage, no one aware that she was singing except the for the person who handed her the mike.

She wasn't scared; if she sucked she was still mostly invisible, so no one would care for more than a week, maybe less since they had Christmas break in a few days. She rarely ever ate in the dining room anymore, so Leo wouldn't be able to laugh at her. Not that he'd be there tonight; he'd be out with his girlfriend, not coming back until at least midnight. She never interacted with Quincy, which was sad because they used to do duets together, and he was the one that loved her voice the most. Deep down she knew that might be the real reason she was doing this; not to break the status quo but to sing to his always perfect accompaniment again.

It was halfway through the show, and she wasn't singing until the end; the universe was fun with her. It would be dramatic if nothing else. Just now the girl in her class was singing an out-of-tune Cups song, and next up was an adorable freshman planning to tap-dance. After a piano piece, which wasn't nearly as good as anything Quincy could play, a comedian reading jokes off the back his hand, and another, slightly less out-of-tune song, she was up.

When she faced the burning lightship, she turned and caught a flicker of shock in brother's eye. June was confused, masking it with a ditzy look the school expected of a cheerleader, but Annie knew the dancer wasn't dumb. That girl could be valedictorian if she wanted, but that was nerdy, and cheerleaders couldn't be nerdy. She couldn't see beyond the lights, but she knew Quincy would have a similar reaction. No, she hadn't held a mike since age five.

She sat at the piano, because Quincy wasn't the only one who could play an instrument, and began playing the first notes to her song. It was familiar enough to those who recognized songs by their beginning chords; upbeat enough to keep people awake.

As she began the opening notes, she remembered a time before they'd all 'broken up'. It had been a year or so after Red Rocket was put in the attic, which had left them all kind of depressed. Anything that reminded them of before was welcome. When had that changed?

She remembered when Quincy had taken it upon himself to transpose and record one of the pop songs that played all the time on the radio. She'd offered to sing the part, and it fit with what he was doing because the original singer had been a guy, and together they made it perfect. She wondered if he would ever do that with her again. She could even play some of the instrumental parts to lighten his load.

She couldn't see beyond the lights, but she hoped she was at least looking in his general direction when she reached the climax of the last chorus. Finally she finished playing, and the watchers burst into applause. _Probably because the whole thing is finally over_ , Annie reasoned. As the lights dimmed she caught a look of his face, then their faces, all whispering. Then the judges motioned for him to come over. She quietly made her way backstage and handed back her mike. She hurried to the library only to find it locked, scowled with frustration at her long walk home. It really hadn't been worth it, but she'd signed up on a whim. _Go back_ , she reasoned, _there's a chance of winning_. _Maybe Leo could drive you home_ , she wishfully thought. Listening to her hopeful side, she turned back.

As she re-entered the auditorium, her name was being called. By Quincy. From the stage. _This is not happening, I've finally cracked, oh, no, I really am imagining things on a whole new level_ , she thought. Yet, in a hazy state of mind, she made her way back up to the stage where she'd stood resiliently earlier.

 **I had to rewrite this to not break a rule, thanks to the reviewer who reminded me of this by the way, you know who you are. And... Cliffy! I've never done one of these before, so if you want more please ask!**


End file.
